Vacuum cleaner nozzles are known having rug and floor engaging brushes which are vertically movable under spring action from a position whereby the bristles of the brush rest on a rug or floor to a position in which the bristles are lifted from the surface being cleaned.
However, nozzles of this type are difficult to manipulate since the operating means for the brush is disposed on either side of the nozzle tube. When a right-handed person operates the nozzle together with the wand of a vacuum cleaner of this type the user's foot is obstructed by the nozzle tube projecting upwardly and connected at its lower end to the nozzle.
In order to overcome the aforesaid disadvantage, both actuating means for the nozzle brush are disposed on the same side, being the left side of the nozzle assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camming device comprising two rollers and linked pivotable arms having activating members which are accessible from the exterior of the nozzle housing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rugged assembly for moving a nozzle brush to or from engagement with a rug or floor surface.